Truth or Dare A McFassy oneshot
by MarzipanPig
Summary: A McFassy Oneshot- Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy. Just imagine the cast if XMFC having a little game of  good old Truth or Dare- funny and naughty things ensue :D Slash, rated T


Truth or Dare- a FassAvoy oneshot  
>Another T-rated Realperson FF- oneshot<p>

**AN: This idea has been going on in my head for too long, I just had to write it down. I've been wondering what the cast of X-Men have been up to, when they weren't shooting. And so this silly little idea popped into my head- I just thought "why couldn't they have played **_**truth or dare**_**?".  
>And I had to bring McFassy into it, so basically it's about the cast of X-Men having a game of <strong>_**Truth or Dare **_**and various funny and naughty things happening :D  
>Starring: Michael Fassbender, James McAvoy, Zoe Kravitz, Jennifer Lawrence, Kevin Bacon, Nicholas Hoult, Caleb Jones, Lucas Till and Rose Byrne<strong>

**Again a fat Warning, if any of you people have problems with RP ffs, you shouldn't be reading this! Everything is completely made up and a product of my weird brain only – nothing of this really happened (unfortunately *****sniff*****)  
>To all the other awesome people – I hope you enjoy! ^_^<strong>

It started out as a typical Friday evening at the set of X-Men First Class. James and Michael were hanging out together- did they ever not?- , various other members of the cast had gone into town to get drunk, so it was just Lucas and Caleb left with a lot of boredom.  
>They had finished shooting about two hours ago and had just finished taking a shower and changing into normal clothes. Caleb and Lucas had let it become a habit over the past few weeks to hang out in their trailers together, listen to music or find something else to do. This night they were incredibly bored and had no idea whatsoever to do.<br>Lukas suggested to go and see what "the girls" were doing. "The girls" were Jennifer and Zoe, who were also hanging out together a lot.  
>It was no surprise that, when the guys knocked on the door of Jennifers trailer, Zoe opened. She cocked her head to the side and let them in, a wide smile on her face.<br>"Who is it?" they heard Jennifer shout from the inside.  
>Caleb waved at her with his hand and smiled "It's us- hey there!"<br>Jennifer was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed, looking relaxed. Zoe walked across the room as if it was a Catwalk and sat on the floor. Lukas couldn't help but notice how tight and short her mini- skirt was and how long and slim her legs looked in it. They stood in the center of the trailer, feeling uncomfortable with the girls staring up at them.  
>"Eerm, so what are you doing tonight?" Lukas finally asked.<br>The girls looked at each other, then back to the guys.  
>"Nothing really, we're bored." Jennifer stated.<br>"That makes four of us, then." Caleb laughed and seated himself on the floor.  
>"Do you know what any of the other people are doing tonight?" Lukas asked the girls.<br>He was still standing, not knowing whether to sit, or stand.  
>"Well, I know that Nicholas, Rose and Kevin wanted to do something together at Roses trailer tonight, but what exactly that is, I don't know. And about Michael and James, who knows where they are."<p>

At that moment they were interrupted by loud laughter that could be heard outside and someone hammered against the door.  
>"We know you're all inside there, hurry up and open the door, it's cold out here!"<br>Lukas recognized Michaels voice and Zoe was on her feet and (cat)walking towards the door, before he could even move. Lukas could hear James' voice from the outside, too.  
>"Michael- stop putting your hands on my-" he couldn't understand the last part, because Zoe ripped the door open loudly and was standing directly in front of the entrance like a security guard.<br>A harsh wind came into the room, the air outside was much too cold for September. He was able to catch a glimpse on the two of them through Zoes fabulous legs. James' hair looked tousled and his cheeks were reddened, while Michael was retreating his hands from James' hips fast, looking as if he had been caught in the act. Zoe still stood in the doorway, shaking her head.  
>"Guys." She just said sounding condescending.<br>Michael climbed the stairs to the doorway and roughly pushed past her. Then he turned around to James who climbed inside the warmth after him.  
>"Just warming my hands, Jamie – nothing to be afraid of."<p>

He sat on the floor with a loud "Hmpff" and smiled widely at the sight of Caleb and Lukas.  
>"Hey, Luke, sit down with us."<br>Lukas obeyed and sat immediately on the floor, next to Caleb. Soon James and Zoe followed him, James casually dropping on the floor next to Michael, giving him a smile and Zoe ,probably just for showing off in front of Michael, catwalked to the other side of the small circle, swinging her long dark hair back as she sat opposite of Michael and James. Now Jennifer also came down from her sofa and sat between James and Zoe.  
>Michael pulled a little bottle out of his pocket and took a deep sip. Calebs eyes widened and Lukas grabbed the bottle out of his hands. "What is this?" he put his nose to the bottle neck and inhaled deeply. A sharp sting came into his nose and he grinned cheekily towards Michael.<br>"What the… is this Vodka?"  
>Michael roughly took the bottle back out of his hands and corked it. "Nothing of your interest, you're too young to drink."<br>Lucas raised his eyebrow. "I'm 22, that's not too young." and grabbed the bottle back out of his hands, taking a sip and passing it on to Caleb, who eyed it mistrustful, before he took a small gulp either. He started coughing and grimaced immediately. Michael laughed and gave James a look as if wanting to say " 'told you."  
>The bottle was passed through the small circle and soon the mood lightened up. As Michael got the bottle back it was nearly empty.<br>He leaned towards James. "The last sip is yours, you're not drunken enough yet." He whispered into his ear.

James shivered. Yeah, that was the reaction his silly body made every time Michael did or said something improper to James, which happened quite often recently. He couldn't help it. He WAS married, yes, but that couldn't take away all of his attraction towards other people. It would be better though if it did, especially in Michaels case.  
>James had never considered being attracted towards another man. Michael was different. He could be rough, he could be funny. He knew when he looked sexy, he didn't know when he looked most sexy. He had a weird taste of music, he and James shared a lot of favorite songs. The Scotsman just didn't know what to think of his costar. He liked Michael, but he knew he could never allow himself to like Michael in THAT way. He had sworn to be a good husband, to never betray his beautiful wife for any woman in this world. But there was one thing, which he hadn't considered- Michael. And his low voice that could sound so seductive to James' ears as he was whispering to him. He didn't need to say something related to sex in particular, even random phrases made James press his hands into the floor and filled his mind with images of lust and pleasure.<br>Michael was finally leaning back from him, his breath against his ear had driven James crazy, when the man felt someones' gaze rest upon him. He looked up to find Zoe staring at the two of them. James gave her a forced smile, why was she starring so hard? Could she have noticed his reaction on Michael? Zoes razor- gaze could only be interrupted the ringing of Jennifers phone. She fumbled it out of the pocket of her tight- fitting Jeans.  
>"Hi this is Jessi, who's there?" she grinned. "Yeah, we're all sitting here, we've got nothing to do either." She shifted her position and ran a hand through her hair while listening. "Of course, that'd be lovely. Yeah, we sure need some company here. Could you bring something to drink? James just drank the Vodka in one go."<br>James looked down on the empty bottle and pulled a face as if saying 'Is it empty already?'.  
>Jennifer hung up and put the mobile back into her pocket. Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer. While swinging her hair back Jennifer said:" Kevin, Nicholas and Rose will soon join us. They're bored either."<br>"Yeah, what do we wanna do anyway?" Caleb asked. "I don't feel like sitting around all night."  
>Lukas turned his head towards the door: "Go and do something outside?"<br>Zoe laughed her snotty laughter. "Eeeer…no. Have you taken a look on the thermometer in the past few days? Ever realized that September isn't exactly the month for clubbing?".  
>Lukas looked slightly taken aback. "I didn't want to go-"<br>"I've got it!" Caleb shouted. He was fumbling with his Ipod and held it up in the air. Everyone gave him a questioning look. ***imaginary crickets are chirring*  
><strong> "Erm, well there is this game of _"Truth or Dare" _on my Ipod, I thought we might play it…" he blushed and felt embarrassed for suggesting something as childish as Truth or Dare.  
>Zoe was the first one to speak:" Yeah, we might as well play-" she didn't get to say 'bouncy bounce around the corner', because a certain Irishman cut her off.<br>"Wow, great idea- I haven't played Truth or Dare since ages!" That was enough to silence Zoe and convince the others- apart from James.  
>"No, really Michael I don't feel like ToD tonight.",<br>"Why not? Come on, it's going to be fun!" James was not entirely convinced, but then Michael lend over and tentatively whispered:  
>"Or are afraid of the naughty Dares, James?" It made James' head spin, when Michael said his name.<br>Especially when they had both drunk. It was then that James realized how much Michael leaned towards him. He had already drunk one of Michaels amazing Martinis while they were still at James' trailer. He wasn't sober anymore for sure and that might also be the cause for his slurred speech. Michaels breath smelled like a mixture of alcohol and something…something. It was incredibly intoxicating. All of James' resistance was broken immediately.  
>"Probably ToD isn't such a bad idea." James said slowly, still far too lost in the moment.<br>"Yes, I knew it."  
>Michael leaned back, the feeling of his chest slightly pressing into his arm was gone. James exhaled soundlessly and noticed that Zoe was shooting death glares into his direction again. What was going on with her? James decided to push the thoughts away before they got too heavy and got up, wavering, when someone knocked on the door. It must be- he opened the door- ah, there they were. Kevin, Rose and Nicholas smiling up at him. Rose entered the trailer first, which had gotten awfully warm James realized. She was followed by Nicholas, wearing his usual polite smile on his face, and Kevin, who patted him on the back friendly.<br>They seated themselves between Lukas and Zoe and now the trailer was awfully full. The mood rose even higher when Kevin pulled a large bottle of Whiskey out of his jacket, opened it and passed it on to Nicholas, who was sitting on his right side.  
>They explained their Truth or Dare- plan to the three newcomers and they were surprisingly amused by the idea. James had thought at least Kevin would suggest to do something a little more mature, but he seemed to be having fun watching Caleb put the names into his Truth or Dare- name system on his Ipod.<br>"The system is choosing the names randomly." He explained when he was finished. "Then you can choose between the Truth- or the Dare- button. Oh, and we're playing the adult version." ,  
>Lukas looked up. "Does that make a difference?"<br>Caleb blushed. "Well, yeah. Not a very huge one, but you're forced to do things and answer questions which are not in the teen- version for good reasons."  
>Lukas leaned back: "This is going to be fun." <p>

Caleb shook his Ipod. Everyone was watching him excitedly.  
>"And first up iiiiiiis…Nicholas." James could see the young mans' face turn slightly paler. He gulped.<br>"Eerm, I must choose between truth and dare right now…okay let's see. Truth.",  
>"Have you ever fantasized about anyone in this room?" Caleb grinned towards Nicholas, who turned scarlet in seconds.<br>Next to him Michael was looking on the floor, trying to hide his grinning. What was he thinking? I'd love to be Professor X right now, James thought.  
>"Of course I never fantasized about anyone in this room." he said still red in his face.<br>When the attention turned towards Caleb again, James saw Nicholas exhale visibly and gripping the Whiskey.  
>"James." Caleb said, smiling cheekily towards the older man. "Truth or Dare?",<br>"I choose truth, either." James said. He remembered a few games from his teen years. He had always had bad luck with Dares. He had either been forced to kiss the ugliest girl or do something incredibly embarrassing.  
>"If you could read peoples' minds, what would you want to know?" Everyone burst out into laughter. Was it fortune that I, from all of the people here, got this question, James asked himself. Michael leaned in his direction and looked straight into his eyes.<br>"Don't you already read minds, Professor?" Michael asked playfully.  
>James put to fingers to his temple and stared into Michaels' eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking.<br>"James, the question." Jennifer reminded him laughingly.  
>"Hmmmm, I'd be a lot more abusive than Professor X. I'd know everything about you- all of you!" he joked and again laughter filled the small room.<br>Caleb turned towards the others. "Okay do you think that should do it?" they nodded. "Fine, next question. Zoe." He smiled politely into her direction. "Have you ever gone for more than two days without showering? When and where?"  
>Zoe pulled her long, shining dark hair back in an elegant way, before answering.<br>"To be honest, I've never been without a shower for more than two days- I think it's disgusting." All the men suddenly started coughing and finding the tips of their shoes very interesting.  
>"Let's go on with the next one." Caleb said fast. "Jennifer."<br>"I choose truth, too." She said laughing nervously.  
>"What is this supposed to be truth or truth? The game's no fun when everyone picks truth." Michael griped, but was silenced by James' death glare.<br>"What is the stupidest thing you've ever done because someone dared you to?"  
>Jennifer looked like she was deep in thought.<br>"Hmm…oh, there was this one time when I played ToD with my friends when I was a teen and I was dared to kiss this really ugly guy- yeah that wasn't really much fun."  
>James had expected something like this. He would never tell anyone that he got his first kiss playing Truth or Dare, because he had been too shy to make an attempt and kiss a girl before.<br>Caleb went on. "Iiiiit's Kevins' turn now!" the other man shifted his position and looked at the Ipod for a few moments before answering.  
>"I'm the first one to pick DARE, so here we go."<br>Lukas laughed. "Haha, this is gonna be fun- especially when he gets a naughty one."

Caleb looked at the Ipod and burst out into laughter. Everyone looked a t him, Kevin looking very dumbstruck and trying not to look too scared. Lukas grabbed the Ipod out of Calebs hands, who was now rofling very hard. Lukas read the dare, raised an eyebrow and soon joined Caleb in his rofling.  
>"Come on, it can't be THAT bad." Kevin mused.<br>Finally Michael read the question. "Call your local McDonalds' and say 'Hi, this is Ronald McDonald, I'd like to come for an inspection this evening' " He grinned and as usual James was fascinated by how many teeth one person could have.  
>Kevin looked annoyed and was surely asking himself why he was doing this. But now he had to go for it and took his mobile out of his pocket. "Make sure you don't forget the '67' before your call." Michael reminded him. Kevin nodded thankfully, then asked.<br>"Does anyone actually have the number of the local McDonalds'?" he was hoping to get around it, but just when everyone looked most disappointed, shaking their heads, Lucas pulled a crinkled piece of paper out of his pocket.  
>It was one of the McDonalds' menus with the phone number on it. He grinned cheekily towards Kevin, who sighed, took the number and waited for the McDonalds' worker to pick up. Everyone fell silent immediately. They could hear the dialing-sound, then a bored female voice.<br>"Hi, you've called McDonalds', I'm Cassy what can I do for you?"  
>Kevin made sure to change his voice before answering:<br>" Hii Caaassy, this is Roonald McDooonaald aand I'd like to come for a visit to inspect your plaaaace."  
>James was trying hard not to join Caleb and Lucas on the floor. He pressed one hand against his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud and spoil the conversation.<br>"Yeah, of course and I'm the English queen. Do you people have no life?"  
>Kevin was all in character now:" Of course I have a life, I'm Ronald McDonald and my life consists of inspecting all my beautiful shops all over the world. I've been to Japan last week and now I have to visit your place. Please inform your boss that I will be there tomorrow by 11 am and don't forget to make some extra burgers for me, byebye!" he finished his monologue and James wondered what the worker was thinking right now.<br>Kevin looked slightly amused either and they went on when James, Caleb and Lucas finally calmed down.

"Oh it's me- it's my turn." Caleb looked like a little boy who had been given his favorite toy.  
>"I Choose Dare, either. Let's see…hm it's not that bad- Think of five words that rhyme with your own name and make them into a poem. What rhymes with Caleb? I need your help!"<p>

Although James tried thinking very hard, he simply couldn't find a word that would match with Caleb, until Nicholas said:" What about 'bleb' or spider web'?"  
>Caleb laughed "That's awesome. Caleb pops a bleb in a spider web. There we have our first part."<br>"Hey, how about 'celeb'?" Jennifer suggested.  
>"Nice one, Jenn! Caleb pops a bleb in a spider web, now he's a celeb."<br>"We could use 'web' for internet." Michael threw in.  
>"So it would be: Caleb pops a bleb in a spider web, now he's a celeb. His friend saw a picture of him on the web-", "and said 'you look like Jonny Depp!" Zoe laughed.<br>"Yeah that's it! We're finished, haha." Caleb grinned and James could see the relief on his face.

"Next one is…Michael!"  
>"Finally!" Michael pulled himself into an upright position and said:<br>" I'll pick Dare too." Then he leaned towards James for a third time this evening and whispered drunkenly yet so tenderly into his ear:  
>" Admit that you were afraid of getting a naughty dare." James knew he wouldn't be able to face neither Michaels steady hot breath, nor the gazes of his co-actors all evening. But he didn't want to lean away either. Did Michael even know what he was doing? Surely not.<br>Michael would be disgusted by James' thoughts. He was simply drunk, that was all. How should he escape from the situation?  
>"Eerm, I'm gonna get some more to drink. Jenn, do you have any liquor here?"<br>"Yeah I think it's in this little cupboard over there."  
>James got up, away from Michael. He could feel the stares of his friends on his back. Where was the cupboard? Ah, there and where was the liquor. James tried to fade out the sound of the others. Their laughter (Michael must have gotten a pretty naughty dare) and concentrate on the search for alcohol. There was no liquor in this cupboard.<br>James went into the other half of the trailer, even farther away from the others, searching for the bottle in the kitchen- like part, which was separated from the other half through a long curtain. He searched through some other cupboards, before being disturbed by the rustling of the curtain. He turned around.

Michael was standing in "the doorway", grinning his Michael- grin.  
>"Found no more alcohol?" he asked James while approaching him slowly.<br>"No, not yet." The other man managed to get out. "Why are you here, Michael? Did they throw you out until you were sober?"  
>It was meant as a joke, but Michael didn't laugh. He stopped right in front of James, making the smaller man press against the cupboard.<br>"Actually, they threw me out to pick a dare for me." He stated. "I have to wait here until they've figured out what to punish me with. Besides, I'm not that drunk, you know."  
>His breath still smelled like alcohol. Never had it smelled better and more appealing to James. It was so…male. He could almost feel the tension on his skin. Michaels' breath across his face as the man stared at him, looked straight into his eyes. "What an incredible shape of blue." The words had escaped James' lips before he could have stopped them. For gods' sake- what was he doing here? Luckily his friend was too intoxicated to realize what he said. Michael just smiled down at him, looking totally out of it. James could feel his heartbeat increasing.<br>Michael was leaning towards him, just mere inches, but James could feel his presence anyway. He could feel Michaels' presence anywhere, anytime. His gazes, a brief touch of James' arm here and there. But know he was definitely leaning forward and that was the moment when James realized how much he had tried to deny this. How much he had wanted this. Michaels body trapping him and pressing him against the cupboard. He knew how dangerous this could get, he was aware of his fellow actors' and actresses' laughter in the other half of the trailer.  
>Yet, this half, his and Michaels', was silent. Michaels' intense gaze met his, he seemed to burn trough him. He seemed to captivate him. His eyes were his strongest weapon and James felt unable to move. Michaels eyes, wandering over his face, taking it all in and at last checking his eyes for permission. He leaned down slowly, enjoying every single second of James tense anticipation.<p>

"Oh." Caleb was surprised. He had never walked in on anyone since- well, he had never walked in on anyone at all. He wandered whether he was even walking in on them. They didn't kiss. It was just that position of Michael obviously trapping James between himself and the cupboard, the shock on James' face when he saw Caleb. Although he tried to hide it. Michael was entirely cool, acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world to hold your friend like this. Probably I'm just overreacting, he thought. They didn't kiss after all. And Michael was drunk and James married. He decided to just forget about it and waste no more thoughts on it.

Hell, this was so embarrassing. James' body felt numb and Michael slowly stepped away from him, being really cool and acting as if he had been searching something behind James' back. The Scotsman had forgotten how to speak. It was not the fact that Caleb had entered the kitchen- corner, more like the thought of what had happened if he hadn't. Luckily Michael found the liquor bottle in one of the upper shelves above James' head, grabbed it and turned around to Caleb, who was still standing in the doorway, folding his hands behind his back. He didn't look as if he suspected anything, good.  
>"Are you guys coming? We've got the perfect dare for you, Michael."<br>They went back into the main quarter of the trailer, sat down with the others again. Michael quickly uncorked the bottle of liquor and put it into the middle for everyone to reach. What's going on, James thought. There was an awkward silence and for some reason everyone seemed to grin at Michael. Wait, no. Not only at Michael, but also at him. 

"Alright, now I'm curious. What is my dare?" Michael asked.  
>First no one responded, then Lucas rose to speak.<br>"First we thought about letting you act out a Magneto x Professor X scene, but then we thought that would be to cruel for James, so we decided that it's fine if you just kiss him."  
>What?<br>Nothing but tensed silence followed Lucas' words. Michael seemed to take it easily. He grinned, leaned back and said:  
>" If that's all you want me to do."<br>What?  
>"Michael, we don't have to do this- it's just a silly dare."<br>" Do you want to lose all of your honor and pride, James? It's just one little kiss."  
>He couldn't be serious.<br>Not in front of- all of James' thoughts were cut off as Michael progressed where he had stopped a few minutes ago. He leaned towards him and James could smell…him.  
>This smell was so much Michael, indescribable, male.<br>Michael leaned towards him and kissed … his cheek? His lips pressed against James' skin for a split second, then they were gone.  
>James was at least to say…disappointed? Was Michael this shy? Or had he just no interest whatsoever in James? He was drunk after all. 'Damn it, James!' James thought to himself. You thought he was into YOU. Haha, Michael, into you! He had never had any interest in him. That was the answer, simple and easy. It was better that way, for both of them.<br>When Michael leaned back from James, Lucas threw his hands in the air and Jennifer teased:  
>" Seriously, Michael you could have given him a full kiss."<br>and Nicolas added:" You can't be that shy."

Michaels head shot into James direction and he was on his feet immediately.  
>"Okay, get up, McAvoy! If we kiss, we're going to do it right."<br>James felt like a twelve-year- old. He was nervous. He wasn't sure what to think of the situation. Should he be glad or rather feel discomfort? Maybe a little bit of both. One thing was sure- whatever happened this night, he couldn't deny his attraction towards Michael anymore to himself. He couldn't deny the spark between them, on or off set. He couldn't deny the looks they shared, or the moment in the kitchen. Nobody could take it away from him, so he got up.

Everyone looked at them. James could see Jennifer smile at him, Zoe chew on her lower lip, Caleb and Lucas look at him like 'what, is he really going to do this?', Kevin and Rose look puzzled and Nicolas grinning. Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him into the middle of the circle. And then he really started where he left off in "the kitchen-corner". He leaned towards James, his gaze fixed on the other mans' lips, smiling. James could feel his breath again, his heart skipped one silly little beat- only to beat even faster afterwards.  
>Michael wrapped his arms slowly around his hip and pulled him even closer and finally their lips met. Yes, Michael did taste of alcohol and cigarettes, but it felt wonderful being pressed against him. It was good for once to be held and not to hold someone else. It was good to have Michaels' lips on his own, moving.<p>

When kissing someone there is always that certain point when you forget about your surroundings and only feel each other. That's what James felt at that moment. Then his hands slowly moved from Michaels' face to his hair. He grabbed him tightly and brought their bodies together even more.  
>The kissed deepened and there was the strange sensation of Michaels' hot, wet tongue, begging for entrance, sliding along his bottom lip deliciously. It did get the entrance, wrapping around his own tongue and teasing it slightly and there was no way someone else could have turned him on that bad. A small, suppressed moan escaped James' lips as Michael started stroking up and down his back with his hands.<br>And then again, when kissing someone, there is this moment when the world slowly starts to fade in again.  
>The sounds get louder, you notice different smells. James could have stood there forever, just kissing Michael, being held by him, but he had to wake up from the dream and face reality again. They slowly parted and Michael stepped back. His eyes were still resting on James, who looked down on the floor, blushing. The atmosphere was nevertheless heated and flamboyant and their co-stars started clapping and cheering immediately.<br>James glanced shyly towards Michael. He was confused. He just didn't get Michael. First he almost kissed him, then he refused to kiss him and then he gave him the hottest kiss James ever got. They were both breathing heavily and the sound of it didn't quite contribute to calming James' mind. Fortunately the others' attention was focused on Rose, whose turn it was now.  
>James was just about to sit down, when Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. He oh so tenderly whispered into his ear.<br>"James, I've wanted to do this for so long." The look in his eyes was serious and pleading.  
>Pleading for what? For an answer? James leaned towards him and said what felt like the most important words in his life. Right here, in the middle of many drunken and laughing people in a hot, muggy trailer. "Me too, Michael, me too." He blushed smiling up at the other man and saw his favorite Michael- grin appear on the Irishmans' face.<br>"James", Michael whispered once again. This word stood for all the unspoken things between the two of them at that moment.  
>When they finally sat down Michael leaned over one last time and said so softly and so low that only James could hear it:<br>" I wanna take you to my trailer when this is over. I want to strip all of your clothes off, nice and slowly and then I want to look at your perfect body and make you moan."  
>At the first moment James was dumbstruck, just staring at Michaels' cheeky smirk. Then his face turned into a happy grin either. "You are free to do to me whatever you like tonight."<p>

They were interrupted by Caleb who shouted:" Hey, Michael- you know what kind of dare you just got?"  
>Michael turned around, cocking an eyebrow.<br>"You have to kiss the person to your right."  
>Everyone laughed at the sight of Michael turning around and finding James sitting at his right side. And he was very happy to obey.<p>

**The End *dramatic music***

**I hope you liked it, if you did let me know by reviewing ;)**


End file.
